


Whiskey and Plastic Emotions

by zraashaq



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq
Summary: Hank and Connor have finally admitted their feelings for one another. Connor struggles with the ideas of sex and gender identity and what those mean to him.Collaboration art done by Tante-Kuka!https://tante-kuka.tumblr.com/post/182517420883/my-artwork-for-zraashaqs-not-on-tumblr-fic





	Whiskey and Plastic Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a collaboration event, accompanying art piece is here!
> 
> https://tante-kuka.tumblr.com/post/182517420883/my-artwork-for-zraashaqs-not-on-tumblr-fic

Connor adjusted his tie as he glanced over at his partner. They were driving back to the police station, and all had been silent thus far. A month had passed since the android uprising had come to a head and, surprisingly enough, Connor had been offered a position as Hank’s partner after everything had calmed down. He had also been staying on Hank’s couch, the grizzled man refusing to let the android be homeless despite the fact that Connor kept telling Hank he would be fine. The man was as stubborn as always and had actually yelled at Connor until he agreed.

 

He glanced over at Hank again. This time the older man noticed and grunted at Connor. The android’s gaze didn’t falter, which one would think Hank would have been used to at that point. “The hell you staring at?”

 

“You seem more on edge than usual, Lieutenant. Is it the case?” They had been assigned a case involving a little girl found dead in an alley. The information on her told them that she was the same age Cole had been when he died and Connor was concerned that it had hit Hank too close to home.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with humans, Connor? She was just a little girl.” Hank slammed his hand on the steering wheel and started shouting. “She didn’t need to die! Especially not like this!” Connor’s scans told him that his partner's voice wasn’t the only thing rising.

 

“At least this was easily solved and her father’s in jail. Hopefully that will put her at ease, if you believe in that sort of thing. I’ve read that some humans believe in ghosts being trapped and unable to move on until their killer is found. Do you believe in that sort of thing?” The android tilted his head as he glanced over the man’s facial features, noting how his gaze fell and his lips tightened as a loud, rumbling sigh followed his question.

 

“I don’t know what to believe. I would hope she wasn’t stuck looking at what that piece of shit did to her, that’s for sure.” A look of defeat was on his face now. “I need a drink.” He let out another heavy sigh as he blankly stared forward.

 

“You really should stop drinking. It’s not good for you.”

 

“Neither is having your partner nag at you like he’s your wife or something.” Hank scoffed as they continued their drive home. Connor had been looking out of the window. He blinked slowly as he processed what Hank had said and thought about how he could respond and if he even should.

 

“Wouldn’t that make me a husband?” He turned to look back at Hank, wondering if he should have just stayed silent. Connor felt embarrassment, or he assumed that’s what he was feeling.

 

“Jesus Christ, Connor! Do you have to over-analyze everything? For once could you maybe not make things so damned awkward?” Despite Hank sounding upset, he was also laughing a little bit which made Connor feel a little better. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, the android playing over in his head everything he could have replied with and wondering why that’s what he went with.

 

           He could have mentioned how they were work partners and therefore he felt it was his job to make sure Hank was in good health for him job. Or the fact that they were roommates and Hank coming home drunk worried Connor. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why he answered the way he did.

 

~

 

Hank had dropped Connor off at the house before heading to the bar, specifically stating that he didn’t want to be nagged the entire time he was watching the game. Once Connor got inside he decided to do a bit of cleaning, then once he was satisfied he sat down and  turned on the television to catch up on the news.

 

           When Hank came home hours later Connor was sitting on the couch with Sumo curled up at his feet. He had eventually started doing research on various human emotional responses, the way Hank had replied earlier had the android curious. He heard the fumble of keys and subsequent swear words so he went to the door and unlocked it, a look of worry on his face.

 

“You know you’re not supposed to drive home drunk, Hank. You could have called me, I would have walked to the bar and driven you home.”

 

“Oh look, just got home and you’re already nagging at me.” Hank’s speech was slurred as he tried to walk through the doorway without falling over, which would have failed if Connor hadn’t been right next to him to catch his fall. Connor kicked the door closed and tried to get the older man into his bedroom, Hank muttering the entire time.

 

           The android felt Hank lurch forward and the next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall, the older man’s body pressed against his and the smell of alcoholic breath maybe an inch away at the most. “Why do you have to care so much, huh? Why the hell can’t you just get the hell out of my head already?”

 

“I….I don’t understand what you mean, Hank. How would I be in your head?” Connor felt a mix of fear and excitement, he had no idea how to process those together which added confusion to the mix. Before he could utter another word Hank was pressing his lips sloppily against Connor’s, the android’s mind racing a mile a minute trying to process what was happening. He felt a hand press into the small of his back and a tug forward as Hank’s other hand grasped for Connor’s wrist.

 

           The android reached up and pushed back a little bit, his head ducking down to break their impromptu kiss. “Hank, I don’t understand what’s going on. Why would you kiss me?”

 

“Hell, do I really need to spell it out for you?”

 

“A little bit, I think.” Connor tried to laugh it off until he realized that Hank’s expression hadn’t changed. “Wait….are you incapable of this sober?”

 

“Well, they say that alcohol is liquid courage after all.” Hank leaned in to try and kiss Connor again, the android placing a finger gently over the man’s mouth. Hank gave a grunt that sounded like a mix of disappointment and anger.

 

“I shouldn’t let you do this when you’re drunk.” Connor’s voice was soft and he felt overwhelmed, he wasn’t really sure how to proceed but he knew he shouldn’t let things continue. But he wanted to, and he didn’t understand why. Was this affection? Was he having feelings for Hank that were unprofessional? Did Hank really have feelings for him? Being lost in his thoughts for that brief moment gave Hank the opportunity to gain control again, the older man grabbing Connor’s face in his hands and pulling him into another kiss, this one a little more coordinated than the last. Hank was the one who broke the kiss, still holding Connor’s face in his hands.

 

“I can’t promise I’m going to be able to face myself on this in the morning, but you’re probably right. Besides, I’m tired. I’m gonna go to bed.” Hank’s speech was still slurred and he was still stumbling but he managed to make his way into his bedroom, Connor remaining against the wall trying to process everything and still being in shock. “You should come in here, and if I bitch about it in the morning just tell me drunk Hank told you to.”

 

The sound of the door closing snapped Connor out of his daze, the android realizing that his face felt strange. He ran a diagnostic and the results said thirium had rushed to his face, which he understood to mean he was blushing. Still trying to finish processing what happened, he started getting ready to power down for the night and gave pause when he remembered that Hank had wanted him to share the bed.

 

Connor tried to imagine what might happen if he shared a bed with Hank. The man had kissed him TWICE, would Connor be able to hold him back if he did so again? Would Connor even want to?  

 

He finally decided to take up the offer and went into Hank’s room to lay down. He realized quickly that it would be difficult to go into sleep mode with the mental image of Hank kissing him playing over and over in his head.

 

~

 

Connor set his sleep cycle to end about an hour before Hank woke up so he could make sure coffee and breakfast were ready for him, something Hank had griped about for a while before finally accepting it. As he was standing at the counter waiting for the coffee pot to finish he heard the older man drag himself out of the bedroom. Instead of going to his usual spot on the couch he walked up to Connor and touched his hip softly. Arms slowly reached around to hold the android close and Hank rested his head on Connor’s shoulder.

 

“I still don’t understand….” Connor stared blankly, unsure how to word what he was feeling. He wasn’t used to not knowing what to say. He felt Hank shift his weight a bit before letting out a soft sigh.

 

“I can stop if you want.” Hank’s morning voice was little more than a mutter. He loosened his grip but didn’t pull away. Connor shook his head slowly and relaxed his shoulders.

 

“No, that’s not it. I just don’t….understand what happened last night. Why did you kiss me and why are you holding me now? I know what those things represent, but I don’t get what that pertains to with us.” He picked up the cup of coffee and was trying to figure out how to hand it to Hank with the way they were standing, but the older man plucked it out of his hands and set it back down on the counter before motioning for Connor to turn around. The android complied and Hank leaned forward to place his hands on the counter, effectively trapping Connor like he had the night before.

 

“I’m bad at words. You should know that by now.” Hank's gaze was soft and a smirk stretched across his grizzled face. “And my dumb ass needed to be drunk and finally sick and tired of not saying anything about my feelings to finally act on it. So I’m gonna spell it out for you.” Hank paused and took a deep breath before continuing his statement. “I’ve realized I have feelings for you.”

 

Connor's cheeks flushed a pale shade of blue and he tilted his head down slightly. “Hank….”

 

“Hm?”

 

“That wasn’t spelling.” A grin appeared on Connor’s face and Hank groaned.

 

“God damn it, Connor. I’m trying to be sentimental and you’re making jokes. Asshole.” They both laughed nervously for a moment before their eyes met. Connor blushed again and Hank cleared his throat. “But really, I’m serious. I’ve realized I like you, a lot. Hell, I think it’s probably more than that at this point but I’m too much of a mess to say things when I should so I just let it build up.”

 

“You have romantic feelings for me? But I’m an android. I’m disposable….” Connor looked down again and his shoulders drooped.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Connor.” Hank gingerly raised Connor’s head back up by the chin and their eyes met again. “You helped lead a revolution. You’ve helped androids be seen as people just like humans if not better than us. You’re not disposable, you have your own personality and experiences.”

 

“Hank, I don’t know the first thing about relationships or romance or any of that. I don’t even have any reproductive parts. I wasn’t even meant to last this long, I was meant for one purpose...that’s over now.” He felt a hand cup his face and he looked up to see Hank’s worried face gazing at him.

 

“You’re Connor, and your purpose is to do whatever you want and be whoever you want, got it?” Hank smiled softly and Connor nodded his head slowly, a smile forming on his lips as well. Hank wrapped his other arm around the android’s waist and pulled him closer, their lips hovering close together. “And I’m the idiot that fell for you.”

 

Connor’s cheeks were bright blue, practically glowing, as Hank closed in on him. “I don’t know anything about this, but I’m willing to try.”

 

“Only if you want to, I’d be pissed if you were just giving in because you thought it would fix me or something.” Hank gave the android a stern look and Connor just shook his head softly as he sighed.

 

“Yeah, you have issues but I already knew that and they don’t affect this situation. Lots of people are broken in some way, but they manage to have healthy relationships regardless. We’ve gotten this far despite your past, haven’t we?” Connor shifted awkwardly in Hank’s arms as he tried to string the rest of his thought process together. “Honestly I’ve been trying to figure out what I’ve been feeling recently, I have nothing to base my emotions off of except for research, and that just leaves me more confused. But I think I sort of get it now, at least a little.”

 

“Get what?” Hank’s expression twisted and he cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. He watched patiently as Connor continued to shift, loosening his grip on the android. Connor attempted to relax, but the counter’s edge being at the small of his back didn’t yield any comfort.

 

“It feels like my systems are running on overdrive nonstop but it’s not even anything other than last night’s events. I can’t stop thinking about it.” The LED on the side of the android’s head had been yellow during the entire conversation, but suddenly it flashed red. He started showing that he was nervous about their encounter and the subsequent conversation he was currently faced with. He wasn’t uncomfortable, he just didn’t know what to do with all of the new information and experiences.

 

“What, you mean this?” Hank pressed his lips against Connor’s and wrapped both arms around his waist, the android’s hands making their way to the man’s chest and resting there. He didn’t pull away this time, he didn’t want to. When Hank ended the kiss Connor’s face dropped, which made the older man laugh when he saw it. “Well, I guess I’ve finally figured out how to get you to stop overthinking everything.”

 

“No, that just made it worse.” Connor laughed softly and placed his head on Hank’s chest. “I don’t really know how any of this goes, though. Especially since I’m not sure how things progress in these sort of situations. Everything about humans is still new to me.”

 

“That depends on if you want to actually pursue a relationship with this old, grumpy asshole or not.” Hank held Connor close and places his head on top of the android’s.

“I’m interested in figuring this all out, so yes I do.” Connor closed his eyes and leaned into Hank’s embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m going to be very awkward about all of this I’d imagine.”

 

“When are you not awkward, Connor?” Hank chuckled quietly.

 

“Good point.”

 

~

 

A couple weeks had passed since the two confessed their feelings for each other, but for the time being they had decided to keep it a secret. Connor had moved from the couch to Hank's bed and had grown used to powering up from sleep mode with an arm around him every morning. He had also gotten used to Hank groping him and the subsequent sigh of frustration when the older man remembered Connor wasn't equipped for sex. Connor had realized he enjoyed his ass being grabbed, which Hank took advantage of frequently. This morning Connor decided to test something.

 

The android was clad in nothing but a pair of Cyberlife issued satin-like black briefs, a stark contrast to his pale skin. He glanced over to Hank and saw that the man was still passed out, his usual signs of stirring before waking up not present. He was also laying on his back and naked. Connor realized that he was nervous, a sensation he was still getting used to among all of the other emotions he had realized he could experience, but mustered up the courage to do what he had planned. He gingerly reached out a hand and started to rub it against Hank's penis, his sensors being analytical and showing him data which distracted him a bit. He wished he could turn those damned investigation programs off.

 

Connor sighed and continued, trying to ignore that part of his programming as he felt the flesh beneath his fingers slowly harden. He started tracing a couple fingers up and down the shaft and was enjoying the reaction Hank's body responded with. It was a different sensation than just doing research on the subject. After stroking for a while longer Connor decided to continue with his plan, so he climbed up on top of Hank and pressed his doll-like groin against Hank's growing dick.

 

“Connor, what the hell are you doing?” A groggy and raspy voice came out of Hank, the sudden realization that the man was awake making Connor blush a bright blue. He sat there motionless for a moment while he recollected himself before deciding to roll his hips as he had intended to before Hank had spoken.

 

“I...got curious. To be honest, I've been curious for a while.” Connor's voice was meek and Hank just shook his head and chuckled.

 

“But you're the one who keeps reminding me that you're not equipped for sex.”

 

“Your body doesn't seem to care right now. But I can stop of you really want me to.” The android's gaze was locked onto his lover's face who gave a soft look back, the man's smile a mix of bewilderment and enjoyment.

 

“Nah, it's fine Connor. It feels good.” Hank placed his hands on Connor's hips and the android's cheeks turned an even brighter blue as he continued his gyrations. He was rewarded with quiet grunts of pleasure as Hank's dick stiffened more. With a little more work and patience he soon felt the full erection of his boyfriend and hands squeezing his backside. Connor leaned down to kiss Hank and was pulled down by him for the same reason. It inevitably turned into a make out session before Hank decided to flip them over so he was the one in control.

 

Hank's groin firmly pressed against Connor's legs, he started to thrust and Connor wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

 

“Do you even get anything out of this, Connor?”

 

“There's sensation to touch there, but not like how most humans experience it. But that's not why I did this.” Connor found it hard to speak with how shy he was at the moment, and the barrage of kisses didn't help either. “I did it because I know you've been wanting to be sexual with me.”

 

“You'd better want it too, because I'm not about to deal with the idea of being accused of molesting an android.” Hank scowled a bit.

 

“That won't be a problem, Hank. I chose to initiate.”

 

“Good. Now, these underwear had better be able to come off.” Hank pulled at the black cloth and nearly ripped it away, Connor taking the time to move a hand near their groins to wrap around Hank's erection and starting to stroke. The man grinned and started thrusting into Connor's hand, quickening the pace until he was going at a steady speed. They started making out again, Hank's lips pressed hard against Connor's, as he worked himself to climax. The android made notes of his lover's expressions and reactions to the stimuli as Hank inched closer and closer to an orgasm.

 

With one final thrust Connor felt Hank's dick start to twitch strongly in his grasp as the man finally achieved climax, the android being a little surprised with how warm and thick the man's semen was. He realized he enjoyed the grunts and moans Hank would let out in that moment and realized he too could experience a form of arousal, which he noted for later analysis. Hank let out a loud sigh of relief and rolled over onto his back, his chest heaving as he wanted heavily. He haphazardly reached around for something off to the side of the bed and threw a shirt at Connor.

 

“What's this for?” The android asked, puzzled as he grasped at the fabric.

 

“To wipe your chest off.” Hank's voice came out labored between heavy pants.

 

Connor looked down and did what Hank should have honestly expected by now. The android took two fingers and brought some of the semen to his tongue, his programming immediately analyzing it.

 

“I don't want to hear a single thing about that, got it?” Hank shook his head and sighed loudly.

 

Connor laughed softly as he cleaned himself up. “Fine, I won't tell you that I enjoyed the taste, then.”

 

“You what?” Hank lifted his head and cocked a brow at his boyfriend.

 

“You don't want to hear anything about it. That's what you just told me.” Connor smirked as he continued to wipe himself off with the shirt.

 

“Plastic prick.” Hank laughed and shook his head again.

 

~

 

Connor had been mulling over in his head a question that he’d been wondering for a while; Did he have a gender and did it differ from how he physically presented? He had never had a problem once he’d become a deviant with being called male, but he wondered if that was his programming or if it was just how he was. It also made him wonder what sexual parts he would have had if he had been equipped with them at production. They were entirely unnecessary for his mission, but since that was over and he was living for himself he realized it was something that had been on his mind a lot. He was in a serious relationship with Hank, and that sometimes led to Hank having needs that Connor was barely able to fulfill. He wanted to be able to do more, to be able to take care of that need with more than just his hand or doll-like groin.

 

He was sure of one thing, he wouldn’t feel comfortable being called anything but male pronouns. What he wasn’t sure about was the sexual part of his body and that frustrated him. He felt unnerved not knowing what he was, and he had no idea if it was a normal reaction or not. Having to learn about himself as a person was something he thought humans must never have to go through, and surely it wasn’t this difficult for other androids. He caught himself wishing he had never become deviant and scolded himself for it. /No, this is what I am, WHO I am. I just have to figure out how to work with it. I can’t be the only one going through this./

 

He decided to make an appointment with Cyberlife to talk about those options, and his nerves subsided for a little while once the date was set. Connor decided he’d do his best to have a decision by then to speed the process along. He looked at the time and realized he should start making dinner, knowing that Hank would likely be home from his own appointment to the doctor’s office soon. Getting busy with cooking kept his mind off of the current identity crisis he had been having.

 

Hank got home right when Connor expected he would, and they had dinner on the couch together. Connor was getting used to the idea of eating, although his only reason for doing so was so that Hank didn’t have to eat alone with his android staring blankly next to him. Luckily Connor was able to figure out how to cook fairly easily since all he had to do was download some recipes and watch videos that would take him mere seconds to process.

 

The two of them did the dishes once dinner was complete and afterwards Hank pulled Connor into a deep kiss, his hands firmly on Connor's waist to pull him close. Connor had gotten into the habit of letting his hands wander, usually ending up with one hand on Hank's chest and the other entwined in his beard. That night one hand strayed down to the man's groin, the android's palm pressing against it. His action was met with a soft moan and Hank pulling him as close as possible. Connor pulled away just enough to be able to speak.

 

“I want to try more.” His voice came out almost a whisper as his face flushed blue.

 

“Only thing you could do that you haven't already is with your mouth.” Hank's voice was a sensual growl, which Connor had realized aroused him. He had started making note of when he discovered things that gave him that sensation.

 

“That's kinda what I had in mind, actually.” The android had gotten very good at undoing Hank's pants with just one hand, and he had already gotten the button and zipper undone. Hank chuckled as he beckoned Connor back to the couch, as soon as he sat down the android pulled the man's underwear down right below his cock. He had finally found a way to deactivate his real-time analysis function, so when he dragged his tongue across Hank's flesh he didn't have to block out the information he would normally get. He could focus on the sensation of the muscle he was teasing getting harder, the moans coming from Hank, and the taste of his skin.

 

He had observed enough pornography involving blowjobs to have a general idea of what to do next, so he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He started to stroke it, wrapping his lips around the head and moving his head in unison with his hand while his other hand lightly massaged Hank's balls. He felt fingers dig into his hair as he continued, Hank's moaning and panting intriguing him more and more. He continued the motion for a while longer before picking up the pace, deciding to move his hand away from the shaft and take the entire length of his boyfriend's dick into his mouth and down his throat.

 

Hank was well endowed but androids had no need for gag reflexes so that wasn't an issue. Connor let Hank's throbbing cock slide in and out of his mouth nearly completely with each stroke, sucking and licking at the top for a moment each time before sliding back down. He could tell the slow, rhythmic motion was starting to make Hank riled up and impatient as another hand twirled fingers into his hair. He felt Hank's hips starting to thrust so he glanced up and tapped once on one of Hank's thighs, a previously agreed upon sign to signal that it was alright to continue what was being done. As soon as Hank acknowledged the go ahead Connor felt the grip tighten a little bit before the man started to thrust his cock in and out of the android's throat with more and more force building up.

 

After a few minutes Hank loosened his grip and slowed the pace, Connor noticing that his cock had started twitching slightly. He had learned that it was a sign Hank was getting close to climax, so the android started stroking and licking now that he was in control again until he knew Hank was just about to come. Connor pulled back so only the head was left in his mouth and started working the shaft with his fingers again, picking up the force and pace until he felt the twitches get stronger and faster. Hank grabbed into Connor's hair again as he climaxed,the android reveling in the moans escaping his boyfriend's lips.

 

Connor slowly pulled himself up and slid into Hank's lap, the man pulling him into a deep kiss. When it ended there was a huge grin on Hank's face. “Holy shit, Connor.”

 

“I'm guessing I did a good job, then?” Connor smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Hank again. He felt the man wrap his arms around the android's waist as their foreheads touched.

 

“Oh yeah, that was great. Damn near wore me out too.” Hank smirked and nuzzled Connor's cheek, causing the android to sign in content. They stayed that way for a while until Hank decided to head to bed. Connor followed and they held each other until they both fell asleep.

 

~

 

A week had passed since Connor had made the appointment with Cyberlife’s medical androids. He had just finished making breakfast and was getting ready to leave when Hank stumbled out of the bedroom. The man trudged over to the android and grabbed him to hold him close, peppering his cheek and neck with kisses before letting go and throwing himself on to the couch.

 

“Hank, I need to head to Cyberlife. I have some updates that need to be done and they need to make sure everything goes smoothly.” Connor brought Hank's breakfast to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading toward the door. “It shouldn't take too long, I should be back before six.”

 

“Take the car, it'll be faster.” Hank grabbed the keys off of the coffee table and tossed them at Connor, who caught them with ease. The android smiled and quietly left. He hadn't told Hank the entire truth, but that was for two reasons; he was going to get physical upgrades and he was nervous about it and about telling him what they were.

 

Connor had no issues driving, though it felt strange to not have Hank with him, especially since it was Hank's car. The drive to Cyberlife was uneventful, and he found parking with ease. He got some strange looks from the security guards going in, but other than that things were normal. He knew where he was going and made his way there without falter. He was still nervous, but he hid it well.

 

As he exited the elevator he was greeted by a medical android, one specialized in anatomy upgrades for other androids.

 

“Ah, you're here early!” The medical android smiled at Connor as she adjusted her shirt. “I have nothing to do til your appointment time, so shall we start early?”

 

Connor nodded shyly and followed the medical android into one of the empty rooms and sat down, shifting a little bit as he tried to ease his mind. He wanted this, he just didn't know what THIS was yet. The android seemed to notice his discomfort because she sat down next to him.

 

“My name is Amy I'm a medical android meant to take care of fellow androids, but you already know that. My specialty is reproductive organs in androids, both male and female anatomy. Do you know what you want or are you still unsure?” Her voice was soft and comforting, and it was obvious by her looks that she was manufactured to help patients feel safe and calm in her presence. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a bun and her emerald green eyes sparkled behind her thick lashes, complimenting her olive skin.

 

Connor tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment, his uneasiness subsiding a bit. “I've been thinking about it for a while and I haven't really figured out which feels...correct.”

 

“Some of my patients opt for both in cases like this, to sort of test them out and see which one feels right to them. It's a big decision, so take as much time as you need. No matter which decision you go with, I must warn you that it takes around 24 to 36 hours for the upgrades to fully integrate. This includes responses to stimuli, which means any sexual response will be automated.”

 

Connor nodded slowly as he processed her words. “That makes sense, everything is being reformatted since the parts aren't made with deviants in mind.”

 

Amy nodded as she poked around at a tablet she picked up. “I'll have to order parts depending on your decision, I'll go check on something and give you some time to think.”

 

“I know now, I think both would be a good start.” Connor nodded slowly and Amy pressed on the screen of the tablet. “I'd imagine that's something that has to be ordered though, huh?”

 

“Actually, no! I make a point to keep multiple models of them on hand. The only issue there might be is if you want something bigger than what I have on hand. It all depends on what you'll be using the parts for.” Amy smiled before continuing her statement. “I know this is a bit personal, but I have some questions so we can figure out what would be best for you. Is that alright?”

 

“Yes, that should be alright.” Connor glanced back at the medical android.

 

“Alright, first question. Will you be having sex?” Her neutral gaze didn’t stray from her tablet for even a second.

 

“That's the plan.” Connor could feel a slight blush forming. He hadn’t actually put much thought into the act itself, he just knew what he wanted to be able to do for Hank.

 

“Will you be the top or bottom?” Amy continued.

 

“I have no idea what that means.” He tilted his head a little bit, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

 

“Ok, let me rephrase it. Will you be the one penetrating or being penetrated?” The question made Connor blush more.

 

“Oh...uh...the latter.” He looked down at his lap.

 

“Alright, one last question. Testicles or no? It's more of an aesthetic decision.”

 

“No, I don't think I'll need them.” Connor wasn’t sure how he knew, but the answer came out effortlessly.

 

“Alright, let me go see what I have and I'll bring a few options back for you to decide from.” Amy touched his shoulder gently. “I know this is awkward, I help androids all day that come here for the same reason. I'll be right back.”

 

~

 

Connor was excited to go home, and he was trying to figure out the best way to tell Hank what he had gone to do. On the way home he decided to stop by one of Hank's favorite restaurants and pick up something for him, knowing that Hank probably hadn't eaten much after breakfast. As the android pulled up he saw the door open and his boyfriend lean against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on his face as Sumo rushed out to greet him.

 

Connor was very aware of the new thing between his legs and hoped that his motions didn't give anything away. Hank plopped down on the couch and Connor decided to join him, snuggling as close to Hank as he could while the man ate. They tried to spend time together on the couch every night, it was something that Connor had noticed helped Hank's mental health so he had started insisting on it. After Hank had finished eating Connor took care of the trash from it and then started on something for work, one of the long-standing cases they had been assigned. Or he tried to, at least. All be could think of was Hank and how he wanted so badly to tell him but wasn't sure how he would go about it. Should he just tell him? Or would showing him be better?

 

He kept flashing back to various times they had been intimate and it caused a response in his new parts. He thought at first it was the automated system Amy had mentioned, but decided he didn't mind for the time being. They were just thoughts and arousal was becoming more normal for him as he learned more about himself. He found he was too distracted to focus on work so he decided to go sit down at the couch again. Hank had dragged himself off to bed a few minutes before Connor gave up on his work, meaning the android had a chance to explore his new parts without his boyfriend finding out before he was ready.

 

He gingerly started touching his new appendage, realizing that even though it was responding but he wasn't getting any sensation. When he ran a diagnostic scan he was reminded that the automated system was still on. That must mean that he wouldn't get any sensation from it being touched for a while. He sighed and set a reminder to check the integration status in the morning, deciding to just go to bed instead. When he went into the bedroom he noticed Hank was still awake, the man turning to look at him groggily as the android looked down at him with a sweet smile on his face.

 

“Hey Connor, c'mere.” Hank beckoned lazily to him and the android complied, climbing into bed and pulling himself close to the man. Hank pulled him into a make out session and started groping Connor's ass like he usually did, a hand wandering towards the android's crotch. Connor made a point to try and hide his nervousness, which only showed as a little bit of blushing. Hank made a confused noise as his hand felt around. “Wait...is that...did you go get a dick?”

 

“Sorta…” Connor muttered as his blush grew bigger and deeper. “But everything is automated right now until all of the software is installed. The medical android said it would be a day or more for it to be complete.”

 

“Well, damn. Guess I can just jerk one out and wait til tomorrow. I hate when people fake it, and that's the same thing but it's just not your choice.” Hank sighed and gave Connor a soft kiss before rolling over. Connor looked defeated but rolled over and went into sleep mode.

 

~

 

After impatiently checking on the status of the software install three times during work it had finally finished and for the first time he could remember Connor couldn't wait for the work day to end so he could go home. Hank had noticed Connor seemed antsy and shook his head. “You're acting like an impatient teenager.”

 

“What, you mean you're not looking forward to going home too?” Connor glanced at Hank and smiled. It switched to confusion as Hank stood up from his chair and walked over to Connor's side. The man leaned down and let out a gravelly whisper.

 

“You'd better bet I can't wait to go home. I'm gonna rip your clothes off and fuck you til your brain breaks. But I know how to curb my excitement.” His voice caused a shiver down Connor's spine, the android blushing furiously as the entire situation gave him an erection. Hank chuckled and stood up to walk back to his desk, but not before planting a kiss on his android's cheek. Connor looked down at his boner dejected and confused.

 

“Ok, but what do I do with this problem I'm having right now?” He glanced up at Hank with a pout. His boyfriend just laughed and shook his head.

 

“You do your best to ignore it, just like the rest of us.” Hank couldn’t wait for the day to end either. Ever since he'd woken up he kept thinking of everything he could do to Connor and it had distracted him from his work to the point that the captain had yelled at him. It had annoyed him that he had to wait but it would all be worth it, especially since it would be a new experience for both of them. Hank had never even considered having sex with an android before, but to be fair Connor was the reason he had started caring about androids as a whole. He glanced over and chuckled at the sight of Connor squirming in mild discomfort from the new sensation Hank had caused him to experience.

 

The android did his best to distract himself from what was going on with his body, which eventually worked and he was able to focus on his job again. The day seemed to drag on though, and once it was finally time to go the two of them left as quickly as they could without seeming suspicious. The last thing either of them wanted was for people to find out while things were still being worked out between humans and androids. They got in the car and Hank sped off towards home.

 

Just as he had said earlier, as soon as they got into the house Hank pinned Connor to a wall and started working on undressing him. Connor fumbled to do the same, his nervousness and excitement making it surprisingly hard to focus on the task at his fingers. Hank laughed as he pulled Connor's pants down, the android quickly taking off his shoes and pants before throwing off his shirt. Hank had thrown off his shirt as well before pulling Connor onto the couch, his hands wandering to touch and explore his boyfriend's new parts. He had never even considered being sexual with another guy but he really didn't care at the moment.

 

Connor was blushing profusely, to the point that his cheeks were literally glowing from the thirium. He touched a hand to Hank's chest as his other hand wrapped around his neck to pull Hank in for a kiss. Their lips locked over and over as Hank slid off his underwear and then Connor's. The man grabbed the android's legs and pulled them up to get his own pelvis closer, noticing that Connor had a vagina instead of testicles.

 

“Huh...I can work with that.” Hank let out a chuckle as he ran a finger between the folds, softly rubbing and grinning at the pants Connor let out in response. “This is all you now, right? None of that automated sexbot crap you mentioned yesterday?”

 

Connor nodded and took a deep breath to try and collect himself. “Yes, the uh... software install is done so no more automated subsystems.”

 

“Good.” Hank's response was gruff and commanding as he pressed his finger ever so slightly into Connor's warm opening. The android moaned and pressed his groin into Hank's hand, causing the finger to slide inside more and a louder moan to escape. Hank slid his finger in and out, noticing that the fluid didn't feel any different than in parts of the human variety. Once he was satisfied that he had riled Connor up sufficiently he decided to add a second finger, the decision being met with a squeak and fingers tangling themselves in his hair. Hank kissed Connor's open lips and the android pushed into it with a passion Hank had never felt before. He had never known someone to want him so badly. Connor was pressing himself against Hank, his body language begging for more and Hank so badly wanted to plunge right in and give it all to him.

 

“How does it feel?” Hank's words were soft as he continued to finger his boyfriend at a decent pace.

 

“Overwhelming. I...can barely think. Is that normal?”

 

“Not that I'm aware of, but this is also your first time feeling any sensation like these so it's bound to be intense. I can stop if you need me to.”

 

“Please don't stop…” Connor whined and pushed his groin even harder into Hank's hand, causing the man to chuckle again. He continued for a bit before sliding his fingers out, which was met with another whine from the android. Hank sighed in amusement and shifted so he could press the tip of his cock against Connor's opening.

 

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” The man spoke softly into his lover's ear. Connor nodded in response and nuzzled his face softly. Hank grinned and proceeded to push his cock inside, moans escaping the lips of both as Hank pressed his length inside before stopping for a moment. Connor's LED was yellow and pulsing softly, his arms still wrapped firmly around Hank's neck as they started making out. Once Hank was sure Connor was ready for more the man started to thrust his hips slow and steady, each thrust making Connor moan softly. Hank kept the pace but his thrusts had more force behind them, the response getting louder each time. The android's moans were a huge turn on for Hank and he decided to pick up the pace again so he could hear more.

 

Connor had a death grip on Hank's hair but the man didn't mind. All he cared about was pleasuring his boyfriend until neither of them could handle it anymore. He grabbed the backrest of the couch so he could thrust even harder and faster, which caused Connor to start screaming into Hank's neck. He felt the walls of his android's pussy start to twitch and tighten around him and he noticed that the LED was blinking red out of the corner of his eye. The intensity of Connor's climax pushed Hank to his, the man burying his cock in as deep as he could until they were both done. Connor's eyes were nearly closed and his lips were trembling as Hank panted heavily. Connor kissed the man softly and stroked his cheek as Hank started to thrust slowly again. His hips moved more methodically since he was still recovering from the previous orgasm, which Connor didn't seem to mind at all. The small moans coming from the android were cute to Hank though he did tease with the occasional firm thrust to hear Connor moan louder. Their regular exchange of kisses made it even better every time he caught Connor in a moan during a kiss, the feel of his lips trembling and his body being so willingly under Hank's control driving Hank up the wall.

 

He decided to change things up so he lifted his hips so he was crouching, his head now resting on the back of the couch as he pulled Connor's legs and hips up to match. As soon as he started to thrust again Connor's LED shone yellow. Each thrust was fast and hard, so Connor grabbed a pillow to scream into. Hank let him for a time before eventually pulling it away. “I want to hear you scream for me. Don't hold back or I might have to stop.”

 

“No...please don't...I need you…” Connor was whining even more than last time, making the man smirk as he pounded into him with all the force he could muster. Connor was screaming at the top of his lungs, his LED flashing between the three colors as he actually overloaded from the intense sensation. When Hank noticed, he tried to pull out but Connor grabbed him and tapped once on his arm to signal he was alright enough to still consent. Hank smirked and continued thrusting until he felt Connor climax again, opting for shorter bursts while his android's body went limp. Hank continued for a bit until he also hit climax again, finally pulling out afterwards and slumping down next to him. Hank pulled Connor close and sighed loudly, grinning as the android snuggled close.

 

“You doing alright, Connor?” Hank stroked his hair softly as he held him close.

 

“Mmhm.” Connor nodded and smiled. “I felt like I was going to shut down there near the end, but I guess that was just from how intense the sensation was.”

 

“And what do you think?” Hank muttered, trying not to fall asleep in such an off position.

 

“That I definitely want to do that again.” The android helped his lover shift into a more comfortable position as he drifted off to sleep, Connor not far behind. He realized that his battery was drained pretty far down and he had to enter sleep mode before he started running off of backup power.

 

~

 

Connor woke up to Hank nowhere in sight, his only hint as to where the older man was involving the sound of the pipes from the bathroom. The android stood up and made his way that direction, every intention of joining his lover in the shower on his mind. He cracked the door open and slipped in, his breath catching as his eyes met with Hank's. The older man had been right at the sink when Connor entered the bathroom.

 

Hank grabbed Connor by the hips and pinned him to the door as he pressed their lips together. The android wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and grinned as they kissed over and over. Hank finally released his hold and stepped back, letting the younger man catch his breath. Connor’s cheeks were glowing a faint blue as he looked up at Hank with a soft smile on his face. He hadn’t been expecting such a response, but he already knew there would be a lot of new things to get used to. Hank smirked at the android before making his way back into the shower. Before closing the curtain he looked back at Connor and raised a brow at him. “So, you getting in or what?”

 

Connor’s blush started glowing brighter and his LED turned yellow. He stood there for a moment in shy contemplation until he finally made up his mind and followed the older man in. What ensued next was inevitable, they fucked for so long in the shower that they were both late to work. Connor had never been late to work since becoming an official part of the force, and he knew it would be noticed. He’d probably never hear the end of it.

 

~

Connor was fiddling with a pen in his left hand as he stared at the police report in front of him. It was the third report of a missing android child that day and he was starting to get visibly concerned. A previous case of the same type had ended in him and Hank discovering a sex trafficking ring of both human and android children alike. He hoped it wasn’t the same, he didn’t know if he could compose himself after the last time. Things had changed since then, he experienced such a wide array of emotions and levels of them that he was certain he would blow a fuse if it was a repeat of the last incident.

 

Hank noticed Connor’s discomfort and reached over to scoop up Connor’s left hand. “Hey, we don’t have to do this one. I can tell it’s getting to you too, I’ll ask the Captain to assign it to someone else. We can go back to homicides.” He gave Connor a warm smile and the android nodded coldly, trying his best to not think about the situation. Hank started to stand up and let out a loud groan as his back audibly popped. He glared at Connor and the android couldn’t tell what was going on until Hank spoke. “This is your fault. You know that, right? Working an old man so hard. Especially in such a short amount of time.”

 

Connor started blushing profusely and laughing as he ducked his head down in mock shame. It was the perfect distraction from his thoughts. Hank grinned again as he groaned loudly while straightening up the rest of the way. As he walked towards the Captain’s office he noticed Gavin giving him a strange look. The older man twisted his face and flipped the officer off before entering the Captain’s office. Back at the desks, Connor was still fiddling with his pen as he thought about the previous night and subsequent morning. The sensations and emotions kept playing on repeat in his head, along with the feel of Hank’s body pressed against his own and the smell of his sweat and pheromones.

 

He kept getting lost in those moments, the LED giving him away to anyone who might have looked his way. He had thoroughly distracted himself from the issue previously, so when Hank plopped himself back in his chair it snapped Connor out of his daydream with a start. The older man just glanced over and chuckled at his boyfriend, Connor’s cheeks lighting up in response. The android had begun to realize that response was becoming very normal around Hank the last few weeks. He had also noticed that Hank was starting to open up more, and he had definitely been in a better mood since they had started dating. He glanced over and noticed the older man seemed to be waiting for him, which made Connor blush more and clear his throat nervously. “Yes, lieutenant? Did you need something?”

 

Hank chuckled and shook his head, turning back to the computer on his desk. “We’re back on homicide, easy as that. Though homicide’s not exactly easy either, but it’s better than that damned case, right?” He glanced over again as Connor nodded in agreement. They both went back to the usual of sitting around waiting for something to come up, and the day ended up slow. No new cases came in, which meant that Hank was bored out of his mind. Connor had been researching various things, like different recipes and various sex positions he wanted to try, which had helped the day pass. Finally, it was time to leave for the day and Hank shot up to stretch and groan loudly. “Damn, I hate slow days...now I’m tired from having nothing to do but sit on my ass looking at this damned computer all day.”

 

“On the bright side, lieutenant, at least that gave me all day to plan some new ideas.” Connor was beaming as the two of them walked out to the car. Hank quirked a brow again and pursed his lips.

 

“Ok, I’ll bite. What are these plans of yours, Connor?”

 

“I’ve read it’s more exciting to make your partner wonder than to tell them what the surprise is.” Connor smiled softly.

 

“God damn it, you little shit.” Hank grinned and chuckled as they got into the car, the subsequent ride home was uneventful. Connor kept making himself blush, something that Hank had noticed all too well. He liked seeing the android get so flustered because of him, especially when it came to sex.

 

Once they were home Connor got to work on cooking, he'd ordered ingredients while they were driving home and they'd been delivered by the time the two arrived. A couple hours later he had laid out two plates and a glass of beer out on the coffee table, the android then taking his spot next to Hank on the couch. Hank nodded in approval and dug in, a look of pleasant surprise spreading over his face.

 

“So it's good?” Connor asked worriedly.

 

“Hell yeah, it is!” Hank practically inhaled the rest of dinner and downed the beer before flopping himself back onto the couch with a content sigh. He wrapped an arm around Connor and the two of them sat watching TV for a while in silence. Suddenly Connor turned it off and climbed into Hank's lap, which made the older man grin. Hank placed his hands on Connor's hips and leaned forward to kiss him, a makeout session ensuing as hands explored the other's body.

 

After a few minutes Connor placed both hands on Hank's chest and pushed himself away slightly, causing the older man to tilt his head in confusion. Connor pulled off his shirt and then grabbed Hank's hand, placing it over the port where an android's 'heart’ was, his core. It started to softly pulse with a dim blue glow to match Connor's cheeks, the android pressing his forehead against his lover's. “Hank…” Connor said, his voice trembling slightly.

 

“Yes, Connor?” Hank could tell his boyfriend was nervous about something, he just wondered if his theory on why was correct.

 

“I love you.” His words were met with a hand at the back of his head pulling him into a firm kiss that lasted long enough for both of them to be panting for air when it ended.

 

“I know, I love you too.” Hank smirked and pulled Connor closer, one hand reaching down to pull at the android's beltline. Connor took the hint and wiggled around a bit while Hank undressed him, every inch being met with kisses and nibbles along the way. Hank then decided to pick up the android and take him to the bedroom, tossing him down onto the bed before stripping. He then said on top of Connor and continued his caressing as fingers traced down towards the younger man's crotch.

 

Thick fingers wrapped around Connor's growing erection, and since it was the first time someone else had touched that area besides himself it took him by surprise. He let out a loud gasp and his cheeks became bright blue, easily illuminating the immediate area. He buried his head into Hank's chest in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure, which got a chuckle out of Hank.

 

“You like that, huh?” Hank's voice was low and gravely and it drove Connor crazy when he spoke like that. The android softly nodded his head as he pushed his pelvis into Hank's grasp. The older man smirked and started to stroke his hand up and down the small shaft, reveling in the reward Connor's voice gave him. Once he was satisfied that Connor was fully riled up he shifted onto his back and patted his thighs, the android immediately obliging. Connor pressed himself against Hank and grinded against him, pressing the older man's own erection between the two of them until Connor was satisfied.

 

He sat up and raised his hips enough to grab Hank's cock and guide it inside, slowly sliding him in until Hank started getting impatient. The older man put his hands on Connor's hips and started to thrust, which threw the android off. Connor's walls tightened from the surprise, which got a moan out of Hank earlier than usual. The android gave himself into the pleasure, leaning himself back and letting Hank take full control.

 

The older man repositioned so they were now both sitting, Connor resting on his lap. The android wrapped his arms and legs around Hank as the older man started thrusting again, small moans becoming increasingly louder and higher pitched from Connor. His LED flashed to red as he reached climax, he buried his face into Hank's neck and screamed as synthetic fluid spurted out between their bodies. Hank kissed and bit Connor's neck as he watched to make sure the LED started winding back down, slowing the pace of his thrusts to give Connor time to recover a bit. Once he saw it start to go from yellow to blue Hank knew it was safe to pick up the pace again.

 

Connor held on tight as Hank moved them again, this time so Connor was on his back, before starting to pound into him full force. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and screams, every one of them a testament to Hank's plan of fucking his boyfriend silly before the night was through. He completely expected to have to call Cyberlife the next day due to having a sex-broken android laying next to him in the morning.

 

They kept going for nearly two hours, Hank constantly slowing down right before he could climax to wait it out longer. Once he was satisfied with how many times he'd gotten Connor off he finally went all in to get himself off as well. A rainfall of sweat and a filled Android later, Hank collapsed onto his back with heavy, labored breathing and a huge smile on his face. He reached out to hold his lover's hand. “You alright over there, Connor?”

 

The android nodded and gave a soft “Uh-huh” in between his own heavy breathing, giving Hank's hand two quick squeezes before the both dozed off.

 

~

 

The next morning Connor woke up at his usual time and cooked breakfast before hopping into the shower to get the smell of hours long sex and semen off of him. Hank seemed to be sleeping in, which was fine since it was their day off. Connor turned on the radio and got to work on chores around the house with a smile on his face as he hummed along to the music. He had decided he was happy with the life he had and the person willing to share it with him.


End file.
